The need for genetic literacy in the general population is great. Reaching students with engaging information about human genetic principles can help create a new generation with scientific literacy on a topic that may directly impact their personal decisions about health and well-being in the future. During this Phase II project, KDH Research &Communication (KDHRC) proposes the continued development of the Genetics for Kids curriculum (GK). This curriculum for 7th and 8th grade students features multimedia and print components. The objectives of the curriculum are to: 1) provide scientific information on genetic principles and human genetic variation;2) increase appreciation of importance of genomic research to individuals and society;3) discuss the legal, social, and ethical implications of this research;4) increase interest in genetics and science in general;and 5) support teachers'instruction on this topic by providing materials that are standards-based, easy-to-implement, developmentally appropriate, engaging and scientifically rigorous. Working from the Phase I prototype, the goals of this Phase II project are to finish development of the multimedia aspects of the curriculum and to conduct a quasi-experimental, pre-test/post-test two-group design of the curriculum's effectiveness in reaching the above objectives. This evaluation will be conducted nationwide and will also include assessments by teachers and school administrators of GK's efficacy. At the conclusion of the project, journal articles and practice and policy briefs will disseminate information related to the findings of the evaluation. Simultaneously, the curriculum will be commercialized and disseminated as an evidence-based educational product. Rapid scientific advancements have pushed society to consider the ethical, legal and social implications of new knowledge, technology, and capabilities related to genetics and genomic research. Because of the complexity of the concepts and the increasing ubiquity of their application, there is a demand to disseminate educational materials, particularly to students. The GK curriculum is a multimedia, standards-based, and developmentally-appropriate resource to improve genetic literacy in middle school students that will be disseminated and marketed widely after its development and evaluation.